


Plan B

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: So remember that part in "Mao Mao's Nakey" where he fell into the King's bed?What if Snugglemagne woke up?suggestion from /mmm/
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> "Alternate ending to Mao Mao's Nakey where Snugglemagne wakes up when Mao tries to escape and successfully convinces Mao to have sex with him  
> Bonus points for Snugglemagne helping Mao overcome his self esteem and body issues"
> 
> I forgot to include more overt body positivity. OTL

The freshly lubricated sheriff gave himself a few trial scoots, wincing a little at the cold, hard crystal against his backside.

“Alright,” Mao Mao began, eyeing the trajectory of his downward slope, “one... two... three-“

It became immediately clear to the sheriff just how slick of a surface the Ruby Pure Heart was. It also became apparent how physics worked, as he found himself not sliding but falling, ass first, down the sheer edge of the cliff side.

His scream of pure, unbridled terror echoed in the night, the ground approaching before he could recognize his destination. A crashing of wood signaled his arrival, and his eyes were stuck open awaiting a blinding white light to take him into the next life.

Instead, he found himself staring up through a hole in the ceiling at the great pink crystal above. He had hardly felt his landing, but it felt... soft. He made a few tentative movements along his body, legs ( _unbroken_ ), arms ( _sore from climbing but not broken_ ), neck ( _parched - this potential survival did call for some victory juice_ ). All his faculties seemed to be in check.

Deciding he wasn’t dead or grievously injured, he shifted his eyes around to inspect his surroundings. Nice portraits on the wall, some very nice robes, a very expensive-looking scepter, the king-

_The king!_

He blinked once, twice, a multitude of times, but he was still there. Lying in this bed right next to him. He must’ve fallen directly into his bedroom- no, his bed! ‘ _This is bad,_ ’ Mao Mao thought, ‘ _If he sees me like this, it’ll be treason! I’ve got to get out of here before he-_ ‘

Mao Mao’s thoughts were interrupted by a mighty, half-roaring half-foppish yawn, the King smacking his lips together as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

‘ _...Wakes up. Well, this is still salvageable, I’ll just shimmy my way out of-_ ‘

“Mmmaurice, is it time for my nightly back rub already?” The king asked, his eyes beginning to open. Mao Mao could feel the sweat forming on his brow, locked in place like the rest of his body as he laid there like one of the rafters he’d just broken.

“Oh,” Snugglemagne muttered in a dreamy half-asleep tone, “It’s just you, Sheriff. Nevermi-“

The bed shook with the force of Snugglemagne’s paws slamming against the fabric, The displaced Mao Mao dragged closer to the King in the newly formed depression.

“ _M-Ma-Mao Mao!_ What on **earth** is the meaning of this?! Why are you in my castle- no, my **room?** And...”

His lips curled.

“ _Undressed?_ ”

“I can explain, your grace! I climbed to the top of the Ruby Pure Heart to accomplish the legendary feat of...”

The Sheriff’s words didn’t faze the King at all. It was static in the back of his head as he admired Mao Mao’s form. From his thighs to his dangly little arms. How someone could be all legs like that was beyond him, but it was certainly doing things for him.

“...And then I landed here and disturbed your slumber, but I assure you it was just an accident!”

“Hm?” Snugglemagne poised, raising an eyebrow, “Oh, there’s no need to be sorry, Sheriff! It’s no trouble at all. This really takes the cake as far as surprise birthday gifts go, I must admit.”

“Buh-birthay, my liege?” Mao Mao asked.

“Yes! Well, probably. I’ve never been good with dates, but how else could one explain this otherwise _terribly rude_ and positively **punishable** offense if not as an elaborate surprise?”

Mao Mao’s eyes darted around, the gears in his head turning as he struggled to comprehend his situation. “Yes... of course,” Mao Mao spoke at length, nodding his head in self-affirmation, “Happy birthday. Uh... _surprise._ ” He said in a strained, neutral tone, holding his paws out with little shakes.

Snugglemagne chuckled, drawing closer to Mao Mao, resting a paw on his chest.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Mao Mao asked, his voice fluttering a bit at the physical contact.

“Well, usually you’re supposed to unwrap a present, but it seems someone was a bit impatient. It would do you well to be a better sport in the future, Sheriff, but I will forgive you this once.”

He drew closer, rubbing his mane against Mao Mao’s cheek. The last vestiges of grogginess gave way to the stirring in his loins as he prepared to mount his present.

‘ _Alright, this is fine,_ ’ Mao Mao thought, trying to keep up a facade of sensuality while he remained focused on the task at hand, ‘ _Please the king, take a shower, then get my clothes and save my friends. No problem._ ’

“Oh- what is that sound,” Snugglemagne asked, drawing his face within inches of Mao Mao’s, “Are you... purring?”

Mao Mao realized his quick, shaky breaths were betraying his body. His face was flushed, and he felt a rare stirring between his legs - the sudden (and not particularly disagreeable) prospect of intercourse and a reluctantly acknowledged exhibitionism kink was turning him on. The depths of his anticipation unmasked by the involuntary purring that vibrated from his chest made him feel like a kitten, the sensation only further reinforced by the towering figure of the King looming over him.

“You are quite rough around the edges, you know,” Snugglemagne teased, “But you really are just a big softie under that rugged hero persona, aren’t you?”

Snugglemagne positioned his legs wide so that he was kneeling over top of the Sheriff. From here he could lean over and lock eyes, and be in the perfect position for some classic frottage.

“You seem a bit nervous, would you like me to start off slow?” Snugglemagne asked. It wasn’t very fun if the other wasn’t getting into it, after all. And he was nothing if not a generous host.

“Uh, yes please,” Mao Mao muttered out, placing shaky paws on the King’s shoulders, “What did you have in mind?”

The King brought his hips low, rubbing the shaft of his half-erect member across Mao Mao’s. By degrees, they both extended to their full length. Mao Mao winced as he felt his shaft press up against the underside of the King’s. The black fur of his sheath tightening as he met with the King’s cock. The king had a good inch on him, but he didn’t mind. There was something exhilarating about the King gliding his way across the entirety of his dick, pressing up against his stomach.

“Not bad, Sheriff. You’re bigger than I thought.”

Mao Mao wanted to ask what he meant, and he felt the twinge of animosity stirring within him, but it bled away as he felt a new, powerful sensation on his cock. The king had snuck a paw down his side, now enveloping the two of them, their lengths squeezed against one another. Mao Mao was taken back by just how soft the Kong’s paws were, especially compared to Mao Mao’s callouses and scars. A moan escaped his lips as the pressure, heat, and softness of the King’s stroking deepened his arousal.

“Just what I like to hear,” the King said as he sat up, his hand lingering on Mao Mao’s cock, “Sounds like you’re nice and warmed up now, I presume?”

“ _Y- uh-huh..._ ” Mao Mao slurred, his pupils dilated.

“Fantastic! Then, if you don’t _mind..._ ” The King stretched the last syllable, putting his free paw on the edge of his mouth in a dainty smirk. He shuffled forward a bit, kneeling above Mao Mao’s chest. His cock throbbed in anticipation as it hung in front of Mao Mao’s head. His paw, having never left Mao Mao’s erection, began to tease his frenulum, using his thumb and pointer-paw to rub the small, sensitive area.

Mao Mao let out another moan, shuttering as his breath hitched at the active teasing. He strained his neck, opening his mouth just enough to fit the King inside him. He rested his tongue on the King’s underside and began to bob back and forth, the King’s dick riding along the roof of his mouth.

“ _Ah-_ oh dear, you are... quite good at this, aren’t you?” The king stuttered out, leaning into Mao Mao’s movements with his hips. He desired to explore deeper inside Mao Mao, to feel the back of his throat with his thick, quivering member. He could feel himself leaking, mixing with Mao Mao’s mouth to create a fantastic lubricant that allowed him to glide back and forth with just enough friction to send a tingling sensation up his spine.

The minutes dragged on like hours, Mao Mao’s thoughts being forced away by the cologne-masked musk of the King as he bared down on him. Fortunately, his lungs and gag reflex were, like him, legendary, and thus he had the stamina to endure the king’s foray into deepthroating. Unfortunately, it had been quite a while since Mao had last taken care of himself like this, so the King’s teasing was already putting him on the edge. The slick, sucking sounds of the King’s digits gliding the full length of Mao Mao’s dripping cock were driving him mad, the sensation feeling every bit as good as it sounded. He wanted to say something before he blew his load all over the King’s hand, but he wasn’t really capable of talking at the moment.

Mao Mao forced out a short, choppy whimper as the King thrust himself to the base inside of Mao Mao. He stopped short, ceasing his movements as he stopped to catch his breath. He looked down at the Sheriff, whose eyes were now glistening with tears in the dark.

“Ah, right...” The King gasped, “Don’t want to get... ahead of ourselves.” He drew his free hand up to his mouth, tasting Mao Mao’s pre. “We haven’t had our cake yet, after all.”

Snugglemagne moved off of Mao Mao, rolling over and sitting up on his bed. His own fluids and Mao Mao’s saliva had created a thick lubricating sheen on his cock. He watched his member throb with his heartbeat as Mao Mao staggered to his knees, placing himself over the King’s length.

The King held himself steady as Mao Mao eased it into him, grunting with effort as his muscles constricted. Even with all the lube, it was a tight fit, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way. Centimeter by centimeter, he worked his way down, until he was all but sitting on the King. Snugglemagne’s member was deep inside him, poking against his prostate. He placed his paws on Snugglemagne’s chest, and Snugglemagne grabbed on to Mao Mao’s trunk as he worked his way in and out of The Sheriff’s ass.

The King’s grunts became more desperate, laced with a primal desire for release as he hastened his thrusts. Mao Mao was vibrating from the stimulation on his prostrate, his tongue lolling out of his open mouth as he panted. A cascading warmth gathered in the depths of his loins, his cock now twitching wildly as it prepared to ejaculate. The king’s thrusts had progressed to the point that he was lifting himself off the bed, hastening his way to releasing his seed inside the Sheriff.

“Y-your grace, I... _I-_ “ Mao Mao sputtered, his shaft now stirring to the point of no return. He could feel the semen rushing up his dick, a twitch away from finishing. As he spoke, the King made a gasp of his own, lingering on his last thrust. The hot, sticky semen ejecting from the king’s cock and filling Mao Mao’s insides. The sensation drove Mao Mao over the edge, finally bursting into the air, making a mess of his chest and face.

Exhausted and euphoric, Mao Mao let out a satisfied groan as he collapsed forward onto the King’s chest. His paws twitched with ecstasy, splayed across the King and the bed. The King let out labored pants of his own, his cock still throbbing out the last bits of semen as it inched its way out of Mao Mao. Neither of them moved, even as they caught their breath.

“That was... _magnificent_ ,” Snugglemagne finally breathed out, “I never would have expected...”

Mao Mao was limp on the King’s chest. His soiled body rising and falling with steady, light breaths. The excitement and exertion of the day, combined with the overwhelming climax, had knocked him out cold.

“...Well, I suppose we can leave it until morning,” Snugglemagne muttered, rubbing his hands along the Sherif’s back, “ _You are so adorable when you’re asleep_.” He admired the Sheriff’s sleeping form as he reclined, letting the night drag him back to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, Feedback welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
